


The Wilds fanfic suggestions

by gayforthewilds



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforthewilds/pseuds/gayforthewilds
Summary: Comment what you want to see!I’m stuck in lockdown for months and ready to write some fanfic .. like.. everyday.Doesn’t have to be based on the beach, can be an AU.
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 39
Kudos: 9





	The Wilds fanfic suggestions

Comment what you want to see!

I’m stuck in lockdown for months and ready to write some fanfic .. like.. everyday.

Doesn’t have to be based on the island, can be an AU.

I love a bit of Shelby/Toni too

Your suggestions are appreciated I’m so bad at concepts


End file.
